Twin Fox
by KoreanKimchi
Summary: What if Minato survived? What if instead of having 1 kid, he had 2? In this story, It shows the life of the SONS of Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki


Chapter 1: The survival of Minato

Two newborn babies were set on the cold, dark grass near Konoha. The two Babies were Naruto and Akane. Naruto was named by Minato Namikaze, after his favorite food, ramen with narutos at Ichiraku's. Akane however, was named by Kushina, after the deep red hair he inherited from her. Both babies cried despairingly as the darkness of the night engulfed them. Minato looked at his two newborn baby boys, welcoming them by placing a kiss on their seals. Minato was not anywhere near death, only chakra depletion kept in his place instead of getting the med ninjas to heal Kushina. Kushina, on the other hand, was very close to dying as the Kyuubi had been ripped from her. In fact, it was a miracle that she hadn't died yet, holding Minato's hands as the two fiercely hoped for help.

Meanwhile, the Sandaime was in a bout of worry, not only had his successor disappeared today, but the citizens were baying for Madara's blood. When Madara's power over the Kyuubi was broken, he appeared over Konoha and casted a genjutsu that hid the Kyuubi over their eyes, momentarily breaking his concentration from the process of holding the Kyuubi back. Amazingly, the Kyuubi had disappeared with Minato and was nowhere to be seen. Of course, Sarutobi could never let his successor disappear so he sent a specially picked ANBU squad to find him. Moments later, Danzo came into his room and demanded to know what happened, how it went, and where the Kyuubi went.

"Danzo, the Kyuubi has mysteriously disappeared which is a great relief to me, but Minato is also missing." ,Sarutobi replied as Danzo continued to question him.

"What about Kushina? And the two twin boys that she had?" ,Danzo asked.

"I'm afraid that they are also missing. But I sent a specially picked detection squad to find him so they should be found sooner or later. Meanwhile, we must hope and return to the duties of Konoha. Oh, by the way Danzo, for the time that Minato is missing, I shall be replacing him." ,Sarutobi replied.

"WHAT? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE OVER?" ,Danzo shouted, as he realized that this could've been the chance to seize the Hokage's position.

"I have already had a meeting with the Daimyo who was conveniently in Konoha during the attack. Fortunately, the Daimyo wasn't hurt, but the elite ANBU member that was protecting him perished. The ANBU's codename was Dog, also known as Uchiha Itachi." ,Replied Sarutobi instantaneously as Danzo backed up in shock.

_Damn, this ruins all my plans, I guess the Genocide is up to me then… None of the Uchiha members have a chance against me and ROOT since Itachi is gone. It should be interesting so see how Fugaku reacts to the news of his son's death. Although, it might be hard to convince ROOT to massacre the most powerful Kekkai Genkai Clan in Konoha.. I guess I will have to make a trip to the daimyo's personal treasury again. _Danzo thought as he recalculated all his plans.

The moment Danzo finished recalculating, the ANBU squad came bursting through the door. , "I apologize, Sandaime-Sama, but The Yondaime Hokage has been found outside the village near the border in Iwa.

"Where is he now? Were the kids and Kushina with him? Are any of them dead yet?" ,Sarutobi questioned fiercely as he realized that he might be too late.

"Yes, Kushina and her kids are with the Yondaime Hokage in the hospital at Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage has minor injuries but is suffering from major chakra depletion, the kids are fine, but Kushina is majorly injured due to the fact that the Kyuubi had been brutally ripped out from her body." ,The ANBU Squad Captain replied monotonously, simply reporting fact.

"Damn, Minato in going to kill himself if Kushina dies and I need a successor! It seems that I have to pay a visit to Tsunade before planned. I hope she had a lucky lottery or gambling win because if she did, she would already be heading to Konoha." ,said Sarutobi as he registered the facts, "Thank you ANBU, you are dismissed."

"Hai.", replied the ANBU captain as he signaled his squad to move out.

Just as Sarutobi was about to jump out the window to find Tsunade, Tsunade entered, breaking the door to pieces with her.

"HEY SENSEI, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED THE THIS PLACE? I CAME HERE BECAUSE I HAD THE UNFORTUNATE LUCK OF WINNING THE LOTTERY WHICH, YOU USUALLY KNOW, SEEMS TO HAPPEN WHENEVER SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS." ,Tsunade shouted as she scanned the room, finding only Danzo.

"Tsunade, quiet down, Konoha has been attacked by Uchiha Madara, who had controlled the Kyuubi into attacking us. Fortunately, Minato somehow broke Madara's control of the Kyuubi and made the Kyuubi disappear and he, his wife, and his two twin boys are currently in the hospital due to the major chakra depletion Minato is suffering from, and Kushina is mortally injured." ,Sarutobi replied.

"I see, so Sensei, what are you planning to do about the fact that the freaking **Yondaime Hokage** has kids? They will be the most targeted children in the world. I doubt even Minato could protect them from ALL the kidnappers.", asked Tsunade.

"For now, we shall wait for Minato to recover to ask him about it. Now please leave me, both of you, I have many things to think about.", ordered Sarutobi as he rubbed his forehead.

WELL, that was the first chapter (: I hope you guys like it. BUT BE WARNED. I WILL NOW CONCENTRATE ON THE LIFE OF MINATO, KUSHINA, AND THEIR CHILDREN FOR A WHILE. (: by the way remember this, since Minato had TWO sons, he had no need to use the shikki fuujin to seal away half of the kyuubis power. In fact, in this fanfic, he uses 2 Hakke Fuujins which is the cause of his chakra depletion, but he is not dead. Also, the chapters after this will be MUCH longer, I just wanted a taste of what it was like to make a fanfic (: please don't review yet, I haven't even gotten decent work up. I hope I get at least 100 subscibers when this story is over :P well thanks guys and remember CRITISISM IS ALWAYS ALLOWED. But please, no profanity or anything, because I want advice from the reviews, not reviews that hurt my feelings :P anyways THANK YOU and GOOD BYE.


End file.
